


you should see me in a crown

by thelonelywave



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Based on a Tumblr Post, Ben Solo Pain Train, F/M, Kinda, Rey is a Queen, actually it might be from instagram but who cares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-17 15:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18968140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywave/pseuds/thelonelywave
Summary: Rey and Ben grew up together as nobility on the pastoral planet of Naboo under the reign of Queen Leia Organa, descendant of Padmé Amidala Naberrie, and her husband Han Solo.When Ben is lured over to the  First Order, Rey is instituted as Naboo’s next queen. Ben will do anything to impress Snoke, including taking on the name Kylo Ren and trying to assassinate the queen.This is a one shot within that universe, when the assassination attempt occurs from Rey's POV.





	you should see me in a crown

Light trickled onto the gold-crusted floors of the chambers of Queen Kira “Rey” Niima of Naboo. Lavish was not Rey’s taste, but the Palace of Naboo was not hers to change, not really. Rey was not royal by blood. She was chosen to be the next queen by Leia herself, over her own flesh-and-blood son. It had caused a little animosity, to say the least. Contemplating the circumstances of her placement was not in Rey’s nature, as it inevitably strangled what little peace she derived from her mornings alone. 

Despite her best efforts, Rey’s peace was shattered before the sun had fully risen anyway. Rose shoved through the heavy chamber doors, a resounding crack echoing through the room. She cringed and rubbed at her temples.  _ It was too early for this.  _ Rose bowded hastily before approaching the queen’s bed. Rey’s spine went ramrod straight; Rose did not run for any reason, not even for Finn.  

“Rose, what has you in such a rush?” she questioned, anxiously toying with the gaudy fabric of her comforter. “Is there an attack?” 

“The First Order is planning to send a mercenary in to assassinate you, my lady,” Rose exclaimed, panting. “One of our spies within the First Order says that it is happening today. She said that there would be a formal request for an audience, and if you did not acquiesce to their demands, they would be taking the throne by force.”

Rey’s stress almost fully evaporated, and she smirked. Attempts on her life were the only times when she was allowed to flaunt her skills with her lightsaber, considering she spent most of her time playing hostess to foreign diplomats and negotiating trade deals with the rest of the Mid-Rim planets. The First Order thought of themselves as heroes for the common people of Naboo, when in reality they were a gang of war-mongers and criminals and ex-Sith who caused more harm than good. Rey felt no sympathy for whoever found themselves at the wrong end of her lightsaber; only a laser brain would risk their lives in a battle against the Force-bearing Jedi-queen of Naboo.

“Did they say who Snoke was sending to murder me this time?” Rey inquired, withdrawing her lightsaber from under her pillows, using the hem of her nightdress to shine it. Would it be the man who once asked her to rule it all with him to take her life?

 

_ Before he abdicated to the dark side, Benjamin Solo-Organa had been her best friend, bonded in youth and strength of power. Before he formally renounced his heritage, they could have been the strongest pairing in the galaxy, finally restoring peace to the New Republic. But Snoke had sunk his claws into the boy she had nearly come to love that when he stood in front of her, hand outstretched, offering her the universe.  _

_ “Rey...I want you to join me,” he begged, “We can rule together and bring a new order to the galaxy.” His eyes were pleading as his chest heaved, reaching out for her a second time. _

_ She shook her head, stepping away from him in horror of what he had become.  _

_ “No Ben,” her voice quivered, “Please don’t go this way. You’re going down a path I cannot follow. _

_ Rey’s words enraged him. Ben’s face flushed red, a vein in his neck bulging. “She’s brainwashed you the same way she did me! I can set you free, Rey. Please, please, please, come with me to the First Order!” Ben babbled, stalking towards her determinedly. Rey lashed out with the Force, slamming him backwards into a pillar. His face caught the knife-sharp edge of an durasteel table, slicing from sternum to brow as he fell unconscious. Awash with shame, Rey turned and fled to the safety of the Nabooian palace, leaving her past in a crumpled heap on the floor. _

 

Rose shifted uncomfortably in the center of the room. “No ma’am, they didn’t say whether they were sending him or not.” Rey sighed, unsure if she was more disappointed that it may not be him or that there was a shadow of a possibility that it could. 

“Thank you anyways, Rose. Ask the Scarlet Guard to remain with me today, please, and invisible until needed. And have them bring a Force-dampening collar, just in case,” she requested. Rose nodded, and left in the same flurry of motion that she entered with. Rey sighed and rubbed at her temples. She could feel tension brewing in the Force.

Rey dressed in a lightweight gown of red dreamsilk with a slight V neck and slit up to her thigh. A solid range of motion would be necessary if she had to defend herself from attack. Strapping her lightsaber to a functional yet fashionable belt (patented by Madame Holdo, her royal advisor and mentor), the queen stood in front of the mirror and surveyed her reflection. Deeming herself tired-looking but presentable, she squared her shoulders and set off to the throne room. 

As she perched on the edge of her throne, she felt the shimmer in the air that indicated the materialization of her guard.

“It is going to be a long day for all of us,” she addressed the Scarlet Guard, slouching backwards into her cushioned throne, welcoming the dull smack of her skull against the headrest.

\------------------ 

Five hours of mind-numbing royal business later, Rey felt a tremor in the Force. The First Order challenger had arrived to procure her head for Snoke.  _ How delightful _ . The queen silently and almost invisibly signalled for her guards to remain alert. The moment of reckoning had come.

“Come forth and address the queen,” Poe summoned from his place at her right hand, as the Court fell silent.

The cloaked man stalked forward towards the throne in a way that Rey had only seen one other walk. So Kylo Ren was willing to destroy all of his past for Snoke after all. 

In true Ben--no, Kylo Ren--fashion, he threw off his cloak and ignited his lightsaber. It was interesting to note that some things, like his flair for the dramatics, never changed. The red blade hissed and spat uncontrollably from the crossbar, a stark contrast from the blue one that the man from her past had wielding gracefully.

It was painfully obvious that he believed that he had the element of surprise on his side, and she played right into it. Widening her eyes in faux surprise, she attempted to lunge towards him only to be restrained by a light but firm Force choke.  _ Impressive _ , she thought,  _ but how predictable _ . She began to plead for her life as he strode closer to her. When that did nothing to deter him, she changed tactics.

“You really don’t want to do this, Ren,” she gasped as he stood a mere yard away from her. He raised his sword as though to behead her, when Kaydel, the head of the Scarlet Guard, appeared behind him and locked the Force-dampening collar around his neck. Rey coughed lightly when the pressure around her neck released as Snap and Finn grabbed Kylo’s arms. He struggled without his powers, bucking against the strength of the two men. With a flick of her wrist, his lightsaber was turned off and on the ground at several feet away in seconds. The conflict was over in seconds.

“I applaud your efforts, Kylo Ren of the First Order, but won’t your little gang of misfits be disappointed to hear that you failed miserably? Or are they used to that by now?” Rey questioned cruelly, a cynical smile spreading over her lips. The benefits of having an old friend as an enemy included knowing how to cut them where it would hurt the most. Yes, she felt guilt, but a weak queen was a useless one. She would not be cowed by an aggrieved ex-prince.  

Kylo swore loudly at her, earning himself Kaydel’s left hook with a blaster for his response. He spat blood on the polished floor.

“You’re just a girl playing at queen,” he sneered, struggling against the guards that had forced him to his knees. She knew he wasn't naive enough to think this was simply a game to her, but she would play along nonetheless.

Rey stood from her throne and walked to where the discarded lightsaber had fallen. She plucked it up from the marble floor. “And you’re just a boy playing at hero.”

She crouched in front of the man, flipping the hilt between her hands as she peered into his dark eyes, as if searching them for an answer to one of life’s most essential questions. She found nothing but hatred burning for her. Igniting the blade, she pressed the tip to his throat, close enough for it to burn. For him to feel a shadow of what she would have felt if he had succeeded.  

“The difference between your game of pretend and mine is that I have very real soldiers to back mine up. You have nothing.” 

She rose and nodded at the guards before returning to her throne. As Ren  was dragged away, kicking and writhing, she called, “I hope I don’t see you again. I fear that the next time I do, one of our heads will be on the floor. It would leave quite the mess.”

“I’ll take that risk, so long as there is the chance that it might be yours.” And with those final words, he disappeared from the throne room. The queen remained, twirling his saber thoughtfully.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the formatting was messy!!! It didn't translate well from Docs to here....Anyways, please leave me comments/criticism/etc!! I'm always trying to improve my writing.


End file.
